


Shake It Up

by xgothicghost



Category: Jillian Michaels RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Eating Disorder, Gen, Self Harm, The Bigest Loser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgothicghost/pseuds/xgothicghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally Abdul is a teenager living in foster care in LA. Jillian Michaels is a world famous trainer for The Biggest Loser. Ally has some battles she is facing, which is known to no one, except her “Ana buddy”, when Jillian decides to adopt her prior to the ninth season of The Biggest Loser. Now, she tries to face these demons alone as things seem to spiral downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Set right before the ninth season of The Biggest Loser, but we are going to pretend that the time is current, not back when season 9 actually went on. I am just using that season because I am currently watching it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone affiliated with NBC, the Biggest Loser, Jillian Michaels, or Bob Harper. This is purely written for my own enjoyment.

My alarm clock goes of at 6:00 AM. The usual for a Monday morning. I get up and press the off button, careful to not wake my 6 year old roommate. I grabbed my clothes for the day and stumbled into the bathroom, starting my usual morning routine. It was always the same: take clothes off, weigh myself, change into clothes for the day.

I looked down at the number on the scale. 151.2. _Fat_. At 5 feet, 8 inches, I should weigh about 138. That’s 13 pounds less then what I weigh. But even 138 isn’t small enough. I can’t stop until I get into the 110s, at least. Maybe even a little less than that.

I stare at the number on the scale for a while longer. I don’t approve of the number. I had weighed 151 yesterday morning. .2 pounds of a gain. I am disappointed in myself. I quickly change my clothes for the day and take care of my personal hygiene.

I walked to the kitchen, and unplugged my cell phone from the wall. I checked my text messages: 1 new message.

From: Sam _  
This morning has sucked ass_.

I replied back: _You know it. Gained .2 of a pound. Fuuuhhhhh._

“Good, you’re up Ally,"

Laurie. My case manager while I stay in this house. Being my case manager, she is in charge of everything revolving around me.

“Yeah,” I said with a fake smile, shoving my phone into my pocket. “It’s Monday, I have school.”

“Well sit down, I need to talk to you about some stuff,” she told me.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. “What is it?” I asked.

“Well you know I have been giving your profile to some couples who have wanted to adopt, and it looks like we have someone who wants to meet you,”

“Cool, when are they coming?” I asked her. I was hoping it wouldn’t be for at least a week. I wanted to lose some more weight before they came. But unfortunately, that didn’t look like it was going to happen.

“She is coming today- should be here by the time you get home from school,”

“Oh, okay. Anything else I should know?”

“Well there is something. You know this person. Well, actually you don’t. You know who this person is, but you haven’t actually met her.”

“Okay…” I was slightly confused.

“It’s Jillian,” Laurie said, “Jillian Michaels.” And with that, she got up and left me alone.

I just sat there in a trance. A part of me thought that she was joking. There was no way in hell that Jillian would be coming over to look into adopting me. I mean, it just wouldn’t work! She knows all about fitness and weight loss- she would certainly catch on to my not-so-healthy attempts at losing weight. Or something even worse then that- she would tell me that I would need to lose weight. That would kill me. Its one thing when I tell myself that I’m fat and I need to lose weight, but if someone else, my idol, were to tell me that, it would kill me. But I knew that Laurie wasn’t joking about this. Jillian was coming today at 3, weather I was ready or not.

I got on with my morning, a bike ride for 15 minutes before everyone else was up, -103 calories. By the time that everyone else was up, I was ready to leave. I had opted to walk to school and not take the bus as a way to burn a few extra calories in the morning.

“Breakfast?” Janie, the morning manager, said, tossing me a cereal bar. _90 calories_.

“Yeah. Gotta go,” I said. I put my iPod in, got out my phone, and started the 20 minute walk to school.

The first thing I did was text Sam, my “Ana buddy” and best friend who lives in New York.  

To: Sam

 _So… apparently Jillian fucking Michaels is coming to the agency to meet me today. I’m so fucked._

Soon after that, my phone buzzed with a new message.

From: Sam

 _Wait, are you serious?_

To: Sam

 _Yeah, she might want to adopt me or something. This isn’t going to work._

From: Sam

 _Why not? Think about it. This could be good or bad. Yeah, she’s gonna be up your ass a lot. But it could be good. Who better to keep you on your feet about weight loss? You use her to do that on TV and it works, so think about how it would be if you are living with her._

Sam had a point. I was so worried about the negatives of this that I never thought about all the good things that could come from it.

To: Sam

 _Okay, point taken. This could work. I’m just going to see how this goes this afternoon then make a decision._

From: Sam

 _Alright. I have to go. Call me after school, your time._

To: Sam

 _Okay, text me if you need me._

 _\---_

I stepped off the bus after school, a block away from where I was living. I took the time to call Sam.

“Hey hun,” she said.

“Hey Sam, how’s it goin” I asked.

“Good, no dinner tonight. Parents are going to my brothers baseball game and leaving me alone,”

“Sweet,”

“So is Jillian there yet?”

I turned the corner onto my street.

“Don’t know,” I replied. “I’m almost home. God, this night is going to be so weird,”

“Hey, you don’t know that. It could go really well,”

“Yeah, I doubt that,” I walked up the driveway. We continued to go back and fourth, until I walked in the door. I looked up, and there she was. _Jillian Michaels._

 


End file.
